The long-term goal of the Women's Reproductive Health Research Career Development Center (WRHRCDC)at Northwestern University is to provide an outstanding research training program for the career development of obstetrician-gynecologists to become physician scientists who can conduct advanced translational researchand compete for federal funds. We have an outstanding group of mentors and reproductive research infrastructure at Northwestern University. The expertise of mentors spans placenta, fetus, pregnant mother,gestational diabetes, preterm labor, endometrium, implantation, endometriosis, endometrial cancer,myometrium, uterine leiomyomata, ovarian physiology, ovarian cancer, polycystic ovary syndrome, andreproductive functions of pituitary and hypothalamus. These faculty members have maintained an excellenttrack record in training MD- and PhD- scientists in their laboratories or clinical facilities and will provide awide variety of research opportunities to the WRHRCDC Scholars. The P.I. will be Sherman Elias, M.D.,Professor and Chair of the Dept. of Ob/Gyn. Serdar Bulun, M.D., Professor and Chief of the Section of Reproductive Biology Research will work closely with Dr. Elias and serve as the Program Director of theWRHRCDC. The Dept. of Ob/Gyn at Northwestern University has traditionally recruited high quality residents, subspecialty fellows and junior faculty and served as a center of excellence for research and patientcare; thus, we have a large and active pool of candidates for WRHR Scholars. These Scholars will have an opportunity to choose between highly competitive laboratories or clinical teams conducting research relatedto Reproductive Endocrinology-Infertility, Maternal-Fetal Medicine, Gynecologic Oncology andReproductive Genetics. The WRHR Scholar will interact with the existing P01, U54 and SCOR Center grantsand T32 training grants in reproductive sciences at Northwestern University. As the WRHRCDC Program at Northwestern University, we are fully equipped and prepared to recruit top-quality obstetrician-gynecologists and train them to conduct research and compete for federal grants and retain them, as they become independent investigators.